Perfect Writer:1.00:CDP OEM/Lesson/LESSON4.MSS
Text file with Lesson 4 of Perfect Writer tutorial. File content Lesson 4 MOVING & COPYING TEXT In Lesson 2 you learned that Perfect Writer temporarily saves all deleted text larger than a single character in a special storage space called the 'Save Buffer'. In case you make a mistake, or change your mind, the deletion can be recalled to its original location using the YANKBACK Command: Control---Y In this lesson you will learn how Perfect Writer uses this simple procedure of deleting and recalling material to copy or move material from one location to another. to the next screen using the `PgDn' Key At this time move the cursor to the center of the screen and create two windows using the CREATE TWO WINDOWS Command: Control---X 2 With the cursor in the top window call up the letter which you created and printed in the first lesson, called 'b:practice', using the FIND FILE Command: Control--X Control--F From now on follow your directions by scrolling the bottom window, using: VIEW NEXT SCREEN (Other Window) Control---PgDn VIEW PREVIOUS SCREEN (Other Window) Control---PgUp MOVING TEXT The procedure for moving any text, whether a word, line, sentence, paragraph, or region, is the same: 1) Delete the material into the Save Buffer. 2) Move the cursor to the new location. 3) Restore the material using the Yankback Command (Control--Y). To see how this procedure works, move the last sentence in the letter, "I think Perfect Writer is going to be fun. . . ." to the very end of the letter, below the recipe for `Flour Cookies'. Position the cursor on the first word of the sentence to be moved: "I think. . . ." Delete the sentence into the Save Buffer using the DELETE SENTENCE Command: Escape. . . K Without making any further deletions, move the cursor to the end of the letter using the `End' key. (You may wish to add a `P.S.' here.) Recall the sentence from the Save Buffer using the Yankback Command: Control---Y Perfect Writer will replace the deleted sentence, leaving the cursor at the end. Does the sentence need adjusting? If so, type the ADJUST PARAGRAPH Command: Escape. . .Q In this way you can move text of any size from one location to another, inserting it at precisely the point you want. Perfect Writer allows you to move text within a document, and BETWEEN documents as well. The procedure is essentially the same: Delete the passage to be moved from one document, switch the cursor to the other document, and recall the material at the new location using Control--Y. Such moves are easily accomplished using the split-screen (as now), in which the two documents are simultaneously displayed. As an example, move a short paragraph from this lesson in the bottom window, to your exercise letter in the top window. Switch the cursor to the bottom window using the OTHER WINDOW Command: Control---X o (the letter 'o') With the cursor in the bottom window delete the following paragraph into the Save Buffer. The steps will be: 1) Position the cursor anywhere in the paragraph and give the DEFINE PARAGRAPH Command: Escape. . .H 2) Delete the paragraph by typing the WIPE REGION Command: Control----W 3) Switch the cursor to the top window using the OTHER WINDOW Command: Control---X o (the letter `o') 4) Restore the material at the new location using the YANKBACK: Control--Y Here's the paragraph: "You'll have to come for a visit and practice using Perfect Writer yourself. I'll let you work through these lessons, and when you're finished I'll bet that you will be wanting to get Perfect Writer too! Well, goodbye!" As soon as the paragraph is deleted, Perfect Writer closes up the text. With the material in the Save Buffer, you are free to move around and do other things. HOWEVER: Don't make any other deletions, larger than a single character! Switch the cursor back to the top window using the OTHER WINDOW Command: (Control--X o). In the top window, position the cursor where the deleted paragraph will go: i.e. two blank lines below the first paragraph and indented with a single tab. The cursor in position, recall the deleted paragraph using the YANKBACK (Control--Y). Again, Perfect Writer inserts the material at its new location in the second document, pushing the closing 'Sincerely' down an appropriate number of lines to make room. COPYING TEXT `Copying' differs from `moving' in that, when the operation is complete, the text is present at both the old and new locations. Copying can be done in two ways: 1) By DELETING the text and immediately restoring it in its old location before moving to the new location where it is restored. 2) By using a specific COPY REGION Command. However, the COPY REGION Command can only be executed on `regions' of text, which must be defined using the `Mark Boundaries' procedure. Of course, a 'region' can be as large or small as you like--a word, a line, a paragraph, ten pages. Practice `copying' a passage--again, between two documents. Switch the cursor to the bottom window containing this lesson (Control---X o). Mark the boundaries of the following 'sentence' using the DEFINE PARAGRAPH Command: (Escape. . .H), afterwards 'copying' it to the Save Buffer using the COPY REGION Command: Escape. . .W As you type `Escape. . .W' nothing will appear to happen--i.e. the material will NOT BE DELETED from this lesson. However, a tiny '+' sign will appear at the right end of the Mode Line, indicating that the sentence has been copied into the Save Buffer. Here's the sentence: "P.S. On many computers, Perfect Writer comes provided at NO EXTRA COST!--A deal, let me tell you!" When you have completed this copy operation, save this revised letter by giving the SAVE DOCUMENT Command (The Cursor should be in the TOP WINDOW!): Control---X Control---S This concludes our lesson on copying and moving text. Switch the cursor to the bottom window using the OTHER WINDOW Command so that you may continue reading the instructions. Type: Control--X O (the letter 'o') Perfect Writer immediately switches the cursor to the bottom window. With the cursor in the bottom window, type the CREATE ONE WINDOW Command: Control---X 1 The window holding these instructions will become the only window on the screen. SUMMARY In this lesson you have learned a command routine that allows the quick and easy transfer of material from one location to another, either within a document or between documents. It is: 1) Delete (or Copy) the material to be moved into the Save Buffer. 2) Without making any further deletions (which would cause the first deletion to be discarded from the Save Buffer), move the cursor to the new location. 3) Insert the material at the new location by recalling it from the Save Buffer using the YANKBACK Command (Control---Y). If you want to continue on to Lesson 5 which discusses 'Searching', type the READ DOCUMENT Command: Control---X Control---R [ IMPORTANT: Perfect Writer will respond with the message: "Discard modifications you have made?" Answer: 'Yes' ! ] Perfect Writer will then display the message "File to read: ". Type the file name "b:lesson5", followed by a carriage return. Perfect Writer retrieves Lesson 5 from disk and displays it to the screen, ready for you to continue. If you do not want to continue with the lessons, type the QUIT Command: Control--X Control---C [ IMPORTANT: Perfect Writer will respond with the message: "Ignore Changes This Session?". Answer: 'Yes' !! ] Perfect Writer returns you to its Main Menu, from which you may exit to your operating system. End of Lesson 4 �